Supper With Mama Lipsky
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Mama Lipsky thinks Shego is her little Drewbie's girlfriend and invites them both over for supper, and Drakken doesn't have the guts to tell her otherwise. So, with the promise of a hefty raise Shego agrees to play the 'girlfriend' for a night. Can they both survive supper with Drakken's mother? I DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!


" _ **Supper With Mama Lipsky."**_

It was a glorious morning for Dr. Drakken, why you may ask? Well, after his morning cup of hot cocoa moo the most ingenious idea had latched itself upon his large and evil brain. An idea that will surely make the world fall in submission to his greatness, and world domination would finally be his! He didn't know why he never thought of it before, the idea was so simple yet so utterly perfect. The complexities of his brilliant mind would surely out fox Kim Possible and her buffoon of a sidekick, whose name escapes him.

Once he had all of the plans drawn out _(with crayon due to the fact he had misplaced his pens.)_ he looked upon them proudly, he couldn't wait to rub this in Professor Dementor's face once his plan became a success. This plan was so great it would most defiantly get him front page on Villains Weekly. He could just see the cover down **:** _"Dr. Drakken all supreme ruler of the world. For sheezy he's off the heezy."_ Oh, he was absolutely giddy! He then folded up his ingenious plan and stuffed it in his coat pocket, as his dark gaze shifted about his oddly silent laboratory.

"I'm just so excited and I just can't hide it!" he sighed happily, half expecting Shego to make some sort of comment on his giddy excitement. Though instead of a sarcastic comment all he could hear was the sound of her turning the page in her magazine.

Drakken's blue lips pulled down into an irritating frown as he glanced over his shoulder, it was obvious Shego wasn't going to comment on his excitement which really vexed him. He was onto such a genius plan, that could very well work this time and she had absolutely nothing to say on the subject? Not even an occasional 'uh huh'?

"Didn't you hear me Shego?" he asked a bit louder, as he turned to face her.

"Hmm?" she muttered, turning another one of her pages, not even bothering to look his way. Obviously she knew that irritated him, hence why she was doing it.

"I said I was so excited, Shego." he said simply, as he crossed his arms. "This plan is going to change everything, I can just feel it!" he said, as his lips twitched up into a grin. "Kim Possible won't think she's all that after this! She will be….erm, so…not all that." he rambled, tripping over his words awkwardly. He couldn't help but realize that sounded a lot cooler in his head, than it did out loud. Drats.

"Uh huh, that's great doc." she said absentmindedly, as she continued to skim the magazine she held within her gloved hands.

"Nnngh! Are you even listening to me, Shego?" he grumbled irritably, though Shego didn't bother responding.

Drakken was about ready to open his mouth, ready to threaten her paycheck but he was cut off by the sound of the phone going off. With a defeated sigh he slumped his shoulders and headed towards the phone, which so happened to be closer to Shego, but it was obvious she wasn't going to make a move to retrieve it. Did he have to do everything around here? He then picked up the phone and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" Drakken barked.

" _Drewbie is that you?"_ the voice of his mother said on the other end, chilling Drakken to the bone.

Shego glanced over toward Drakken for a brief moment, she could tell by the look on his face that is was his mother on the other end. Her dark lips twitched up into a smirk as she watched in amusement, she couldn't help but wonder what was being said. Knowing Mama Lipsky she was nagging her son about finding himself a girl and settling down, or perhaps she called because she wanted her baby boy to rub her little old feet. Just the thought of it almost made Shego burst out in laughter. Though as the conversation contained she could hear Drakken's voice fluctuate from loud to a mere whisper, which only amused her further.

" _Yes, I understand, mother."_

" _But mother! Do I-"_

" _What?! Invite her? But mother she's just my-"_

" _Nnngh! Fine, we'll be there."_

" _Yes, at six o'clock. Yes, mother."_

" _Heh, okay mother."_

" _Yes, yes, you too."_

"… _Do I have to say it like that?"_

" _Nnngh, fine!"_

" _Your little Drewbie loves you very much."_

" _Yes, goodbye mother."_

Drakken then slammed the phone back into its dock a little louder than usual, his features pulled into a tight grimace as he rubbed his forehead absentmindedly. Shego then placed her magazine down on the table, and leaned back in her chair casually, her lips pulled up into a smirk.

"Nnngh, what are you so smug about?" Drakken grumbled.

"Oh, no reason." she said innocently, before her voice filled with malice. _"Drewbie."_

"Nnngh! Don't call me that!" Drakken growled, as his hands balled up into fists. He absolutely hated when his mother called him that, and when Shego did it, it was even worse!

"So, what did mommy want, doc?" Shego asked teasingly, amusement in her voice. "Did she call to remind you to wash behind your ears, hm? Or perhaps she called to make sure you were wearing clean underwear today." she cooed playfully.

"Knock it off, Shego!" Drakken growled, as he sent a nasty glare her way but of course that didn't deter her in the least. "My mother called to invite me…erm, well _us_ to dinner tonight." he said with a defeated sigh.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on a second there doc, did you just say _**us**_?" she asked, arching her delicate eyebrow in shock. "Nope. Nu huh. Not going to do it. I don't do dinners with mothers." she said simply, as she crossed her arms.

"Shego, please." Drakken sighed as she looked down at her. "My mother insisted that you come along, and you know how she is! She isn't going to take no for an answer!"

"Why does she even want to invite me anyway? You're her son! Why can't just you and her have a nice mommy and son dinner, and leave me out of it!" she growled in irritation. From what she seen of Drakken's mother, she hardly had the desire to be around her, let alone have dinner with the woman.

"Well, funny story." he began awkwardly, she could tell by the way he was fidgeting she wasn't going to like what he was going to say. "Not like funny 'haha' but um, you see Shego…my mother might happen to think that you're…well," he paused, as he looked away from her as his blue skin turned a slight shade of lavender. "my girlfriend." he finished.

Silence then filled the air between Drakken and Shego, which terrified him to the bone. With Shego silence wasn't a very good thing, it could only mean a pending outburst of pure rage. Pure rage directed towards him, and the was the last thing Drakken needed right now.

"Erm…She-Shego?" he stuttered softly, hoping he was wrong about the pending outburst.

"Let me get this straight." Shego said slowly as she stared at Drakken with her pricing green eyes, her voice flat and dangerous. "Your mother, thinks I'm your girlfriend. Is that right?" she asked.

"Erm…yes?"

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" she snapped, as bright green plasma illuminated her hand.

Drakken then let out a yelp as he hid behind the nearest chair, knowing a mere chair wasn't going to stop Shego and her rage, but it made him feel somewhat safe. He knew he shouldn't have told her what his mother thought of their relationship, but he knew with the pending dinner to come she would figure it out later and it was better now than later, right? Though he was pretty sure her levels of rage would have been the same.

He was then pulled out of his thoughts when a blast of her plasma hit the back of the chair, causing him to stumble back slightly as his eyes widened.

"She-Shego! Please, just…just hear me out!" he begged, as he held up a gloved hand to block the pending blow to his face.

"And why should I?!" she growled as she held her hand over her head, ready to strike a blow right to his nose.

"You…you've met my mother! She…she has a wild imagination, Shego! I know you're _**NOT**_ my girlfriend." he said, his voice shaking ever so slightly. "But she's so obsessed with the idea of me finding a girl and settling down, you know that! She's merely making up her own delusions! She's an old woman, Shego!" he rambled on nervously.

"Yeah? Well, why didn't you tell her I'm _**NOT**_ you're girlfriend?" she growled, but she did lower her hand a bit much to Drakken's relief.

"I couldn't! It would break her little heart. Then she'd try set me up with of her bingo buddy's daughters again, and you know how that turned out!" he said frowned, as he looked up at her from the floor. He loved his mother, despite how overbearing and erratic she was and breaking her poor little heart wasn't something he could do, even if it meant her thinking Shego was his girlfriend. "Couldn't you just…go along with it for one night?" he asked hopefully.

"As if! I have way better things to do with my life than pretending to be your stupid girlfriend, to make you mommy happy!" she spat, the plasma disappearing from her hand completely.

"Please, Shego! Just for one night!" he begged as his blue lips pulled into a frown. "I'll…I'll give you a raise!" he offered, he didn't want to resort to raise giving, but if that was the only way…so be it. He hoped this stupid façade would make his mother happy and stop her nagging for awhile at least.

At the word 'raise' all anger fell from Shego's face, as she arched her delicate eyebrow and jutted her hip out to the side, contemplating his words. Perhaps she could pretend to be his girlfriend for a pay raise, surely she could survive one night. Plus a raise equaled more shopping. She figured she could live with that. She then turned her attention towards Drakken, and placed her hands on her hips.

"Fine. But I expect a big raise, you got that doc?" she said harshly, just to make sure she got her point across.

"Yes! I completely understand!" he said, nodding his head quickly.

He then clumsily scrambled to his feet, and brushed off his lab coat. As his dark gaze shifted over towards the clock he let out a long sigh, it was almost six which meant they ought to get ready. Deep down he just knew this dinner was going to be an absolute disaster.

Wonderful.

 **xXxXx**

Within the hour Drakken and Shego were standing in front of Mama Lipsky's front door, both dreading what was to come. With a deep and heavy sigh Drakken lifted up his hand to knock on his mother's door, as her nervously glanced about. He was overall excited for his mother's delicious cooking but he was not looking forward to her molly coddling, especially not in front of Shego. Then there was that constant fear that Eddie would show up, Drakken enjoyed his cousin who was very much like a brother to him, but one had to be in the mood for Eddie Lipsky.

His dark gaze then shifted to Shego was glaring at him with this pricing green eyes of hers, causing his blue lips to pull further into a frown. He hated that his mother assumed she of all people, was his girlfriend. That was an absolutely ridiculous notion! She…she was Shego! Besides, he wasn't even her type, was he? If he was to ever find himself a girlfriend it would be someone who would love him unconditionally. Not someone who was lippy, sarcastic, rude, abrasive, violent, disrespectful, offensive, abusive and oh the list could go on. She was simply not girlfriend material! Not that she seemed to the type for long term relationships anyway.

"What?" Drakken grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"You really don't get it, do you Dr. D?" she sighed, as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't get what?" he hissed.

"If you want your mother to get off your back, we're gonna have to…y'know, act like a couple." she said simply, as she jutted out her hip. "You can't just stand fifty feet away from me and claim I'm your girlfriend. That's now how couples act, FYI." she said simply.

"Really, Shego. My mother won't know the difference." Drakken said simply, not very keen on Shego's little idea.

"When it comes to her _precious little Drewbie_ , she'll notice. Trust me." she said simply, as she held out her hand towards him.

Drakken sneered at the usage of his childhood nickname as his dark eyes shifted down to her hand in confusion. He only had one girlfriend in his life, and that was back in high school. To be quite honest he didn't really know what to do, nor was he very comfortable on the touching level. He was pretty weird about his personal space, though some merely assume it was due to his mother's overbearing nature of getting in his personal space.

"What?" he grumbled as he glared at her hand.

"Take it."

"Wha- take what?" he asked in confusion, still glaring at her hand.

"Take my hand, doy." Shego sighed as she rolled her eyes. Though when she realized he wasn't going to make the first move, she decided she just had to do it for him. So, she reached out and grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers with his. " _Ick_." she muttered under her breath.

Drakken was taken by shock when Shego grabbed his hand, it only made him more nervous. Then when she laced her fingers with his, he began to feel the uncomfortable tensions between them rise. This was so not going to be a pleasant night. Though he knew better than to fight Shego, plus she was probably enjoying the discomfort she was providing him. His discomfort was then brought to a higher level when his mother opened the door with the biggest smile on her face.

"Oh! My little Drewbie!" she gushed, rushing over to wrap her arms around her son in a rib crushing embrace.

"Nnngh! Mother! How many times do I have to tell you, don't call me that!" Drakken whined, wincing slightly at his mothers unusual brutish strength. "I'm a big boy now!"

"Oh, I know honey." she said sincerely as she finally released him for her hold, taking a step back. "But you'll always be my sweet little Drewbie." she cooed lovingly.

As this little mother and son exchange continued Shego had to do all she could from mocking Drakken, it was a wonder that his mother would still baby a man of his age. Shego couldn't help but find it absolutely hilarious and of course, sickening sweet. Her mother was never like that, quite honestly Shego didn't really see much of her mother as a kid, she was always busy with work which left Shego with her brothers all the time.

She was then pulled out of her thoughts when Mama Lipsky turned her attention her way, and with a sigh Shego put on the best fake smile she could, though to Drakken it looked liker a very sarcastic smile but he knew mother wouldn't know the difference.

"And you must be my little Drewbie's girlfriend!" Mama Lipsky said happily.

"Yup! That's me." Shego said simply, as she glanced over towards Drakken. Her lips then twitched up into a smirk when she realized how uncomfortable Drakken was getting. "You're son is just adorable!" she cooed in a sickening sweet tone, reaching out to squish Drakken's face playfully, causing him to grumble and bat her hand away.

"Isn't he though?" his mother gushed happily. "He gets it from my side of the family." she said in a matter of fact sounding tone. "Now, what was your name again, dear? I'm afraid I didn't catch it." she said sweetly.

"Shego." she said simply, as she tightened her hold on Drakken's hand, causing him to flinch.

"She-go?" Mama Lipsky asked curiously, tilting her head to the side. "My, what an exotic name!" she said in awe. "My little boy sure knows how to pick 'em!" she said happily, as she motioned for them to step inside the house.

"He does, doesn't he?" Shego smirked, as she tugged Drakken further into the house.

Though once Shego fully stepped into the Lipsky house, she about lost it. The house decor was a disgustingly bright shade of pink and everything was so frilly and delicate Shego thought she would be sick. Now she understood why Drakken left home so early, if her house was like this she would have done the same thing!

"Dr. D…has…this place always been so…so…"

"Pink? Yes, it has." Drakken grumbled, as he released Shego's hand and took a good long step away from her. "My mother has a thing for the pink and frilly." he shuttered, shaking his head.

"Double _Ick."_ Shego muttered, as she made a face of disgust.

Though before she even had a chance to look around the hideous place, Mama Lipsky popped her head out of the kitchen door and offered them both a smile so sweet, it made Shego's skin crawl.

"Supper is about ready, why don't you kids come sit down!" she called out happily.

Drakken let out a long sigh as he looked over to Shego, offering her a nervous grin as he shrugged his shoulders.

"After you, Shego." he said softly, as he motioned towards the kitchen door.

"I hate you." she said bluntly. "But you knew that, didn't you?" she asked coolly, her face stoic.

"Yes, yes. Whatever! The faster we get this over with, the faster we can go back to the lair and focus on my new plans!" he snapped.

"Whatever," Shego grumbled, though the irritated expression soon fell off her face as her dark lips twitched up into a smirk. " _Drewbie."_

"Nnngh! Zip it, Shego!"

 **xXxXx**

Shego and Drakken sat at the oak dining table in the middle of the Lipsky house in an awkward silence, as the delicious smell of Mama Lipsky's cooking wafted through the house. Despite how irritated Shego was to be here, she had to admit Mama Lipsky's cooking smelted very appetizing. Drakken always went on about how much of a wonderful cook his mother is, perhaps that's where he got it from. As much as Shego hated to admit, and would never admit such a thing out loud: but she did enjoy Drakken's cooking, especially his snicker doodles, which he liked to make on occasion.

Her green gaze then shifted over towards Drakken, who was fiddling his thumbs in a nervous manner. It was obvious he wanted to get out of here, just as bad as Shego did. But nope, they were stuck here for at least a good few hours. At least she was going a raise out of this.

"So, does your bathroom have a window?" she asked casually, as she glanced over towards Drakken.

"What?" he frowned as he blinked in confusion. "Of course it does. What sort of stupid question is-Oh! I see where this is going! Real nice Shego!" he grumbled, flailing his arms like a total spaz. "Besides, if anyone should crawl out the bathroom window, it should be me!" he hissed under his breath.

"I don't see how that's fair, doc." Shego said, rolling her eyes. "She's your mother. Besides, its not like you could fit through a tiny bathroom window. You're packing on the pounds, Dr. D." she said teasing, reaching gout to poke his side.

Drakken jumped as he let out a horrified gasp. "Thanks for the pick me up, Shego! You really do know how to brighten my day." he said sarcastically, as his blue lips jutting out into a pathetic pout.

"C'mon. Don't be such a baby." Shego laughed.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt for you to give me a compliment once in a while!" he snapped, as he shot her a rather nasty glare. "You know, maybe even boost my confidence a bit."

"Now, why would I do a stupid thing like that?" she asked, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. "Your ego doesn't need any boosting, I assure you."

"Nnngh! Just lay off, Shego!"

Before Shego could open her mouth with a sarcastic remake, the strong and delicious sent wafted through the air, as Mama Lipsky exited the kitchen and towards the little dining room. She offered both of them a sweet smile, as she took a seat next to Drakken, folding her hands in front of her.

"Supper is just about read, just a few more seconds!" announced happily.

"…Is that your homemade chicken noodle soup I smell?" Drakken asked hopefully.

"Why, yes it is! I know it's your favorite, sweetheart." she cooed as she patted Drakken's hand gently. "I even made the biscuits, just the way you like them!" she said gleefully, obviously overjoyed by her son's company.

Mama Lipsky then turned her attention to Shego, the smile never fading from her pink lips as silence fell between them all.

"So, Drewbie how did you meet this lovely young lady?" she asked happily.

"Uh…how did I, uh meet Shego?" Drakken questions as he glanced over towards his sidekick. "Um, well, you see mother, she works with me. She's my uh, radio assistant!" he lied, though his mother believed every word.

"Oh, how nice!" Mama Lipsky gushed happily. "I bet it was love at first sight, wasn't it? No one could resist my handsome little boy!" she cooed, as she squeezed Drakken's hand tightly.

"Mother!" he groaned.

"What would you say, Shego?" Mama Lipsky asked excitedly. "Was it love at first sight for you?"

"Uh, sure why not." Shego shrugged, as she examined her black nails. "The moment I saw Dr- I mean, Drew. I knew he was…he was something, alright." she said as she glanced over towards Drakken. Though her eyes held a bit of malice within them, malice only Drakken could see.

"Awh, well I wouldn't doubt that!" Mama Lipsky stated proudly. "My little boy is such a catch!" she said adoringly. She then stood to her feet and offered both of them a kind smile only a mother could give. "I should go check on the supper, I'm sure it's ready!" she explained, turning on her heel and heading towards the kitchen.

The moment Mama Lipsky was out of sight, Shego broke down into laughed as she rested her head on the table. Though obviously, Drakken wasn't amused by her random fit of laughter.

"And what may I ask is so funny, Shego?" he asked darkly.

"Your…your mother is so ridiculous!" she laughed, glancing up at him. "She really puts you up on a high pedestal, doesn't she? Her little _Drewbie_ can do no wrong!" she snickered, wiping the stray tear from her eyes.

"Nnngh! Cut it out Shego!" he hissed, as he crossed his arms. He looked like an irritated child, which made the situation even more hilarious. "This really isn't _that_ funny!" he insisted, his voice laced with annoyance.

He was right, it wasn't funny. In Shego's eyes, it was absolutely hysterical!

 **xXxXx**

Dinner continued one just as planned, and a bitter silence fell between Drakken and Shego as they ate their delicious meal. They hardly even shared a glance as Mama Lipsky kept chattering on and on about various things: mostly Drew. Quite honestly Shego was only half listening, she was far too focused on finishing her meal just so she could get this while night over with, the ridiculous amounts of pink all over the house was really starting to hurt her eyes.

As she took another bite of her soup, she casually glanced Drakken's way and by the look on his face he was enjoying his meal immensely. He always was a sucker for his mother's cooking. _He's such a dork._ Shego thought bitterly, as she shoved another spoon full of the chicken noodle soup into her mouth, but she had to give Mama Lipsky credit she was a mean cook.

"Oh! Drewbie!" Mama Lipsky gasped, causing Drakken to pause his motions.

"What?" he grumbled, his mouth full of his meal.

"You've got a little something on your cheek. Here, let me get that for you." she said simply, licking her finger. She then leaned forward and wiped the bit of broth off of her son's cheek, causing him to lean back with a look of horror on his face.

"Mother!" he groaned, his mouth still full.

"Drew Theodore P. Lipsky! How many times do I have to tell you, don't talk with your mouth full! Its not polite!" she said sternly.

Drakken sighed as she swallowed his food, and wiped the corner of his mouth with a napkin. He absolutely hated it when his mother wiped food off of him, it was absolutely humiliating. He could even see the amused smirk forming on Shego's lips, which just made his blood boil! How dare she mock him! Ugh, that smug look on her face just vexed him to the bone!

He was then pulled out of his bitter thoughts by his mother pinching his cheek tightly, causing him to groan and bat her hands away from him. He was a grown man now! Forty two years old, couldn't his mother see he was far too old for molly coddling?

"Doesn't my Drewbie have kissable cheeks?" She gushed happily. "You should have seen him as a sweet little baby! They were so chubby!" she chuckled happily.

"Awh, _Mr. Chubby Cheeks_!~" Shego cooed teasingly. "I think I'll call you that from now on, doc."

"Nnngh! Don't call me that!" he hissed in frustration.

"How about _Mr. Kissable cheeks_ , then?" Shego smirked, she was enjoying this far too much.

"Not that either!"

Eventually the trio finished their meal, and that just left desert. Shego couldn't wait because after their desert, that meant they could split, she had just about enough of Mama Lipsky for one day. Honestly she couldn't wait to take a nice hot bath and enjoy a good magazine, she figured she owed such a luxury after this.

"That was absolutely divine, mother!" Drakken said gently, reaching out to pat her shoulder gently.

"My little boy needs a healthy meal to keep him strong!" she cooed lovingly, leaning in to kiss Drakken on the forehead.

Though Drakken merely grimaced and wiped the pink lipstick mark off his forehead, he felt the intense and unyielding need to roll his eyes, but he knew he couldn't get away with that with his mother in the room. Drakken then wiped off his mouth with the napkin once more, and stood from his chair.

"Now that we've finished our dinner, Shego and I ought to be going." he said simply, offering his mouth a painful smile. "We've been away from our uh, radio show too long. We must get back to our desperate viewers, they have so many problems that need my attention, and all that." he lied smoothly.

"Drew Lipsky! You aren't trying to ditch your mother, are you?" she asked sternly. "Besides, we still haven't had desert yet! I made your favorite!"

"..D-Desert?" Drakken asked weakly, knowing full well there was no escaping until they had their desert.

"That's right! I made cookies and I'll even fix you up a glass of hot cocoa moo!" she said in a gleeful tone, as she disappeared into the kitchen.

" _Ugh_ , cocoa moo! I _**hate**_ that stupid word!" Shego growled in irritation.

"Don't be diss-ing on the cocoa moo, Shego." Drakken said simply, as he took a seat. "My mother makes a mean cup of cocoa moo."

" _Gah_ , just stop saying that word!" Shego snarled, as she rested her chin against her palm.

Within seconds Mama Lipsky returned with a big platter of cookies, and also on the tray three glasses of cocoa moo. Once the tray hit the table, Drakken reached out and snatched a cookie with a greedy toddler causing Shego to roll her eyes.

"Mm, thank you mother!" Drakken said in a blissful tone, as he munched on the homemade cookie. His gaze then shifted over towards Shego, as he nudged the plate closer to her. "Try one Shego, _they have no calories_." he said in a sing song voice.

 _It's official, he's an idiot._ she thought bitterly, as she plucked from the tray. She wasn't much of a cookie eater, but eating one would only stop his pushing.

"So you two," Mama Lipsky began, the smile never fading from her lips. "When are we having a wedding? I'm so looking forward to grandbabies! I'm sure they'll have their daddy's sweet little face." she cooed.

Though at the words " _Wedding"_ and " _Grandbabies_ " Drakken and Shego began to choke on their cookies, as the color completely drained from their faces. Was this old bat crazy?! There was no way she was getting married to Dr. Drakken, nor was she having his screaming blue babies! She didn't do kids, she hated them!

"W-wedding?!" Drakken stuttered, his eyes wide.

"Grandbabies? You've got to be kidding me!" she hissed, her green eyes aflame with irritation.

"Drewbie, you're forty two years old, and you finally have yourself a lovely girlfriend! Shouldn't you two be thinking about the future?" she asked happily. "I'm sure your children would be such little darlings! Oh, I can't wait to break out all your old baby clothes if it's a boy! You can even hand down Mr. Cuddlesworth!" she gushed, completely lost in the daydream of being a grandmother.

"Whoa, hold the phone here! Dr. D and I, yeah we're not having kids! Let alone getting married!" Shego said sternly.

"Shego's right, mother." Drakken piped up, finishing off his glass of cocoa moo. "Erm, our…our life isn't fit for children mother, being radio hosts and all." he lied smoothly, hoping she'd drop the subject.

"Oh, that's just silly talk! You know very well that I will be more than willing to watch your darling little children while you're both at work!" Mama Lipsky insisted, only making her son turn a bright shade of lavender.

Drakken then stood abruptly and Shego followed suit, she was ready to get the hell out of there. Anymore talk about cocoa moo, weddings and grandbabies she would probably end up pulling out her hair, or blasting Mama Lipsky with some plasma, alas she knew the second option wouldn't get her a raise.

"You know, it' been great mother but uh, Shego and I have to be going! We have some radio stuff to do!" he said as he gently ushered Shego towards the door.

As they rushed towards the door, Mama Lipsky was hot on their trail with a baggy full of cookies in one hand.

"Drewbie! Don't you want to take some cookies back home with you?" she called out.

"Thank you, no mother!" he called out as he waved off his mother quickly. "Supper was lovely!" he called he shut the door behind him, cutting off his mother's voice completely.

"You owe me a big raise, Dr. D." Shego said bitterly, anger flashing within her eyes.

"Yes, yes. Whatever! Just get to the hover craft before she realizes we haven't left yet!" Drakken hissed as he rushed off towards the hover craft that was parked on the front lawn.

 **xXxXx**

When they reached their lair eventually things fell back into their normal routine. Drakken was busy obsessing over his latest plans, something about an Oxygen Atmospheric Reducer Device. While Shego was lounging on the sofa with _**Villainess Weekly**_ in her grasp, hardly paying attention to Drakken's idiotic rambling.

Eventually silence filled the air, which was nerving to Drakken. He wanted to thank her for putting up that little façade for his mother, but he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of his thanks. He knew if he thanked her for this little favor, he wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Erm…Shego?" he muttered softly, breaking the silence between them.

"What?" she grumbled, flipping a page in her magazine. "Can't you see I'm a bit busy here?"

" _Nnngh_! Fine! Whatever!" Drakken snapped, as he turned back to his work.

Shego merely rolled her eyes as she glanced over to Drakken, he was always so sensitive.

" _Ugh,_ You're such a big baby! What do you want?" she growled as she set her magazine down briefly.

"….Just…thank you." he grumbled, not even bothering to look at her as he fiddled with the device in front of him.

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't expect me to do it again." Shego said simply, as she returned to her magazine. "Thought I got to admit, you weren't _that_ bad of a pretend boyfriend, Dr. D." she said, suddenly regretting her words right as they left her mouth.

Drakken then spun around in shock as he looked at her curiously, warmth filling his dark eyes. It was obvious those were words he didn't hear often, and Shego hated the fact that she just gave him a compliment. Just seeing the look on his dorky face made her annoyed. She didn't do compliments.

"Really?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I guess so." she said trying to sound nonchalant. "I've had better though." she added quickly, as her dark lips twitched up into a smug smile.

" _Nnngh!_ Well I've had better as well!" Drakken spat as he crossed his arms, ready to throw one of his annoying tantrums.

"I highly doubt it. You're such a geek, I bet you've never had a girlfriend." she said with a harsh laugh.

"I have too!" he growled, standing from his hair abruptly.

"Yeah, I mean besides Bebe." she said, getting that little dig in.

" _Nnngh!_ Never mind! I'm going to go work on my device, in my room." he said in a frustrated tone as he gathered his things and headed off, leaving Shego alone in the den.

As he stormed out of the den like a child, Shego couldn't help but smile. He was such a dork sometimes, if he wasn't so sensitive she wouldn't have teased him so much but she couldn't help it. Though, she liked the relationship they had, as weird as it may seem. Drakken needed her, or he'd totally go off the deep end. One did not simply live without Shego and her sarcastic mockery, Drakken knew that well and he wouldn't have it any other way.

 **The End.**

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **I've recently been re-watching Kim Possible, and I remembered how much I absolutely adored Dr. Drakken and Shego, so I figured I'd write a one shot about then. I was thinking this would take place a little bit after the 'Mother's Day' episode. Also, I apologize if anyone seems OOC, this is my first Kim Possible centric fanfiction.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!**_

 _ **EverLastingXLove**_


End file.
